


A Legend Unleashed

by GuardMewtwo



Series: The Legend Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardMewtwo/pseuds/GuardMewtwo
Summary: [Re-upload from my Legend Saga on FFN]Basically, Ash goes on a journey, to get Legendary Pokémon! He basically is smarter, does things AFTER thinking, and isn't that dumb. He also meets his father and goes on to compete in the Legend Tournament.





	A Legend Unleashed

_A Legend Unrevealed_

_Chapter One - A New Adventure_

‘Mega Charizard, use _Blast Burn_!’ shouted Alain. Charizard connects the Blast Burn to Greninja, knocking it out, and causing it to faint. The MC booms, ‘AND THE WINNER OF THE LUMIOSE CONFERENCE IS… ALAIN!!!’ ‘Greninja, you did your best.’ Sighed Ash. He was just a step to winning the Lumiose Conference!

          Alain went to Ash and held hands with him. After leaving the stadium, Ash told his friends that his mission here was done, and he was going to go home.

          ‘THAT FAST?!’ shouted Serena in disbelief. She didn’t want Ash to leave so fast. ‘Well it isn’t my choice, so if you wish to go Ash, you may go,’ sighed Serena.

          ‘Sorry guys!’ said Ash in a little bit disappointed tone. After that, Ash went to the Pokémon centre, calling Professor Oak about the news. ‘Are you sure?’ asked Professor Oak. He wasn’t sure about this.

          ‘Yes,’ was the only answer the came from Ash. With that being said, Charizard flew to Ash from Charicific Valley to pick him up. As Ash left, he told Charizard secretly, ‘I actually want to go back to Rota,’ as Charizard had never been to Rota before, Ash’s aura jumped into action, transferring the location and geographical image of Rota to Charizard. Charizard immediately flew to the direction of Rota.

          Upon arriving at Rota, Queen Ilene greeted upon Ash, and Ash had a hotel room in the Pokémon Centre. Because of the long journey, Ash was tired and fell asleep instantly. However, something else was just in Ash’s mind.

          In Ash’s dream, he saw Sir Aaron and Lucario standing aside each other. Sir Aaron wore the same clothing as an Aura Guardian, and Lucario was as normal as a normal Lucario could be, but he had a more powerful Aura.

          First, Sir Aaron himself spoke to Ash, ‘Ash, I am very happy because you saved the Tree of Beginning. With that, me and Lucario hope to train you to become an Aura Master.’

          _‘HUH?! What is Sir Aaron doing in my dream?’_ thought Ash even though he was sleeping. Sir Aaron continued to explain, ‘We are just in your mind, communicating using Aura. I repeat, we hope to train you to become an Aura Master.’ Suddenly, Sir Aaron and Lucario started laughing. ‘What’s wrong?’ Ash was surprised that he could talk in his so called, ‘Dream’.

          ‘I-I-It-It’s TEN O’ CLOCK already!’ Laughed Lucario like he was insane. ‘AGHHHHH! I’M LATE!’ Shouted Ash. Ash just awoke and something truly incredible was in front of him.

          Sir Aaron and Lucario were standing in front of him, although they were like people that were invisible but were psychically able to touch. _‘What is going on?’_ though Ash.

          ‘Told you, we ARE here to train your aura, Ash,’ said Sir Aaron in a pretty formal voice. ‘After training, you will be able to communicate with Pokémon. Also, you will be able to use every other aura ability.’

          _‘Wow, that’s quite a lot.’_ thought Ash. He wasn’t expecting to have so many abilities as an Aura Master. ‘So, are you going to train with us for a year?’ asked Sir Aaron patiently. ‘YESSSSSSSSSS!’ shouted Ash.

          _‘Oh Arceus, I do NOT want to train a child who may potentially have ADHD.’_ thought Sir Aaron as he heard Ash shouting. ‘Anyways, let’s begin your training!’

          For this year, Ash stayed in Rota, training with Sir Aaron every day, hoping to claim the title of Aura Master and communicate with his Pokémon. Ash sometimes spent some time with his Pokémon, and the other time was just to train.

          After the year, Ash had finally been able to master all his aura abilities, and Sir Aaron and Lucario bid their farewells. Anyways, Ash was thinking about his very unlucky defeat at the Lumiose Conference, and he was getting kind of depressed about this. He thought of Legendary Pokémon. So first, Ash decided to head to the city of Alto Mare.

_Alto Mare, Johto – Exact Location UNKNOWN._

          Today was the day Ash would head to Alto Mare. He boarded the ferry, and after a day and a half, he finally arrived at the sea-based city of Alto Mare. Bianca and Lorenzo had heard about the news and came to welcome Ash for coming to Alto Mare again.

          ‘Hi Ash,’ said Bianca. ‘Latias is kind of depressed since you left, and for some reason the Soul Dew made itself another Latios, which was, luckily, was Latias’ brother. She was pretty lucky, but now they’re both hoping for adventures. Maybe you should go see them.’

          After arriving at the Secret Garden, Ash found Latias and Latios sitting down upon a tree, Latios telling a story to Latias, and they both looked happy. But when Latias had a look, her face lit up instantly. ‘ASHHHHHH!’ said Latias. ‘Hi Latias!’ said Ash happily. ‘Hey Ash, where have you been and what have you been doing lately?’

          ‘Just training up my aura with Lucario and Sir Aaron in Rota if that’s it.’ Latias was amazed that Ash trained his aura. ‘So, I guess you would be able to understand Pokémon language?’ ‘Yes’ came the reply.

          Latias was just ready to tell Ash that she and Latios wanted to come with him, after a meeting with their father, who’s soul repaired the Soul Dew and made Latios into a living being after Latias and Latios released tremendous power to stop the tsunami.

_\---------FLASHBACK--------_

_It was a normal day in Alto Mare. Except for Latias and Latios, who were bored and sitting in the secret garden. Latias sighed. After Ash left, she was starting to get bored. The same happened to Latios. She went to the Soul Dew and suddenly, a bright light enveloped the Secret Garden._

_The soul inside the Soul Dew started to speak, ‘Latias and Latios. I am your father. I am sorry for you not understanding a lot of things, but I will tell you them later. For now, the most important thing is that you should really go with that trainer who left Alto Mare earlier. He will take you both to different places, and the most important reason is that he is the Chosen One, chosen by Lord Arceus himself._

_Also, I died while doing the same thing with you both did, but this time a natural disaster. I am sorry that I did it all by myself, but you two are still in the teenage stage of an Eon. Please, Latios take care of yourself and Latias. Your psychic powers will be awakened after speaking this. If you shall have any other question, please feel free to speak to me.’_

_‘Wow’ Latias could only say. She would go and ask her father stuff she didn’t know, but this was not the time._

_\------FLASHBACK END------_

          Just when Ash was about to go to the Pokémon Centre, Latias and Latios asked Ash a question he would not expect. ‘Ash, we know you have lost at the Lumiose Conference, and we want to come with you to improve our strength and have some adventures with you.’

          Ash was left open-mouthed. A Legendary Pokémon, asking to join him on his journey! This was not what he expected. After 5 minutes of total silence, Ash happily said, ‘Sorry, I was left astonished. Yes, welcome to the family, Latias and Latios!’

          At this moment, a Suicune was watching above the trees, as his speed was incredibly fast and jumped up the tree. He silently thought, _‘I heard Latios’ father. Probably the right choice for them.’_

          Suddenly, he kind of lost balanced and the tree shook for a bit. ‘Hey, what is up there?’ Ash asked. His Pokémon were not acting as usual, so he felt the need to investigate further.

          Suicune, knowing that he was found, could just _be found_. Ash climbed up the tree and Suicune jumped down elegantly. Ash responded by jumping down too. _‘God/Arceus damn it. Why can’t I just watch?’_

          ‘Hey, what the hell is that!’ shouted Ash. He aimed his pokédex at Suicune, which he did not know. Suicune just stood there, he was tired and desperately wanted a nap.

          Soon, Suicune begun to nap, and the pokédex had analysed the results. The pokédex replied in Dexter’s voice, ‘Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind. Also, it is a Legendary Pokémon.’

          _‘And now this weird thing knows about me. What is going on…’_ thought Suicune. He wasn’t expecting that weird pokédex to know about him. _‘hmm…’_ he thought.

          ‘Suicune! I challenge you to a battle!’ shouted the young trainer. ‘No, I’m tired,’ replied Suicune. ‘OK, I guess,’ replied Ash in a saddened tone.

_TIMESKIP—8 hours since Suicune napped_

          ‘yawwwwwnn…’ yawned Suicune. He just woke up after his eight-hour long nap. _‘Wait. How is that trainer still standing here?’_ thought Suicune.

          ‘Suicune! I, Ash Ketchum challenge you to a battle!’ shouted Ash to Suicune. _‘NOT AGAIN!’_ thought Suicune because he was kind of annoyed by this weird trainer.

          But what choice did he have? He could only fight the trainer and make him go away. ‘Okay then,’ replied Suicune, in a pretty bored tone. Last time he fought that Eusine guy and that Eusine guy just lost.

          ‘Go, Pikachu! Use _Thunderbolt_!’ Pikachu used a Thunderbolt against Suicune, only to no avail. _‘Right, Suicune is a Legendary Pokémon after all.’_ Suicune just used Roar but since he was tired, he wasn’t able to pull off the move completely. It just scared Pikachu.

          ‘Sigh, that won’t work,’ said Suicune because he thought the Roar would just send Pikachu away and let him go. ‘No Roars then.’

          Suicune sent a Hydro Pump into Pikachu’s face, only having the Pump’s damage multiply by 10x, because he was a legendary and had increased power, overall.

            ‘Owwwww…’ moaned Pikachu. That was the most insane Hydro Pump he had faced in his life. ‘Pikachu are you okay?’ Pikachu nodded in response. ‘Okay, let’s use _Thunder_!’

          Pikachu sent a thunderstorm roaring from the sky, and this greatly frightened Bianca and Lorenzo. ‘What is happening?’ They ran out and saw Pikachu charging his Thunder attack at Suicune. Suicune stood there like a dummy.

          _‘Suicune must have something in mind.’_ Just before Pikachu was able to unleash Thunder, Suicune ran like the wind, making him invisible and Pikachu was not able to determine where should he land the attack. Suddenly, Suicune was in front of Pikachu and charged a Whirlpool and Water Pledge and Pikachu.

          Pikachu was trapped in the vortex, and the Water Pledge hit him straight. ‘Okay, I should stop here, or your Pokémon will suffer from more powerful attacks.’ Said Suicune, as he didn’t want Pikachu to suffer from injuries.

          Ash, on the other side, was greatly astonished by this, _‘Suicune could beat Pikachu, even if he didn’t have a type advantage!’_ Suicune read his mind, and just replied, ‘Young trainer, type is NOT everything. It greatly depends on your skills. Even if you lost, after seeing your battle skills and ability to care for your Pokémon, I should join you.’ With that being said, Suicune touched an empty pokéball, and the pokéball sucked him in.

          _‘I didn’t expect to get three legendaries a day!’_ thought Ash, Suicune just opened its pokéball by itself, and walked by Ash.

          ‘How do you have so many strength?’ asked Pikachu as they walked to the Pokémon centre. ‘Oh, I am a legendary after all, you can ask the pokédex if you want to know more.’

          Suicune just followed Ash all the way to the pokémon centre. There was just a large crowd, and the Team Rocket Trio was in them.

          ‘A SUICUNE! FOLLOWING THAT TWERP?!’ shouted the three of them at the same time. ‘We must steal that pokémon for the boss!’

          ‘Heh,’ Suicune smirked at Team Rocket, as he knew everything to their machines-he sneaked into their base before, and made a bomb blow their base up.

**_END CHAPTER ONE_ **

**Oh no. Looks like Team Rocket is up to something bad again. Will Ash be able to protect Suicune (and Pikachu)? Or will it be the opposite?!**

**Author's Note:**

> So... as I mentioned before this is a re-upload from Fanfiction.Net. If you wonder if there is a sequel to this story or not, I can assure you that the sequel is being written now. Do not tell me that I copied the work of FFN user 'GuardMewtwo'. I am him.  
> Also, thanks for your time for reading my story! New chapter comes out (since I'm just copy-pasting my old story) extremely fast.


End file.
